Mind, Body and Heart
by Mewraven
Summary: A short drabble about tenten, and her life and feelings. NejiTenten at the end.


**I'm finally back, after a long break. My previous story probably won't continue, but i felt inspiration a couple nights ago and wrote a short tenten/neji drabble. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of naruto**

The fading light filtered through the trees as the sun disappeared over the horizon. It glinted on the tempered steel of weapons and the sweat on her brow but still she continued, the ring of her knives echoing through the forest.

It was her domain, her space, the place where she would go to calm herself, to work and to train. Her forge was closer to her house, shielded from the elements by a small shed. When the fire burned there it was small, but it burnt with passion fueled by purpose.

Though there were other things she did with herself. When she was not on missions she helped out around the village, a woman in man's clothing (work clothes) assisting building was different from normal in the village. But her work was appreciated and as the village flourished it filled her with a feeling of contentment and happiness, knowing she had helped.

She liked to be busy, idle chat and sitting around made her less cooperative and unreasonable. Once Sakura had made the mistake of inviting her to a meeting that happened to take four hours, afterwards her lively teammate had popped up in front of her with one of his atrocious jump suits and she had snapped. Leaving him in a heap she had gone to her woods to meditate.

She enjoyed looking up at the night sky. The stars that saw many things shined in the sky their quiet radiance speaking gently to her. They reminded her of her non existent past but also of the future to be made by her hand. The stars represented the equilibrium of her body soul and mind.

At her forge, she found this same kind of peace, with just the crackle of the fire, her tools and her creations. Many were used in battle, either by her or her comrades. Her best creations were her most powerful weapons. She knew she could trust them in battle. The metal was not cold beneath her hands but comforting and accepting of her warm fingers.

Other creations however were ornaments; their commanding beauty, though deadly when needed, were something to be seen and not demonstrated. Mostly the swords she made were used as such. Only three had ever been used for combat they were now old but still just as worthy of being wielded.

Two hung at her waist when she fought, and with deadly accuracy she would gracefully defeat those who opposed her. The other had been given as a gift to the one man she held dearest in her heart; the one man whose stoic personality she had fallen for when they were kids, a childish crush matured and blossomed into something more.

He was constantly in her dreams, which did not help when she saw him, but she never had much time to dwell on them when they were together because they would train until he could go no longer and for her, the training sessions were brutal.

But over time, she strengthened; her soft brown eyes grew harder, but no less sensitive. Her body began to respond to the hard work, and her stamina and abilities increased. She matured, both physically and mentally, her childish personality fading like night before the dawn.

She hoped in every fiber of her being that someday he would come to her, someday when he had overcome his cage and was truly free, the iron lock in his heart would break and pure emotion would spill out. She believed it would happen, her unconscious support added to her conscious; and her wish for him to succeed helped him more than she ever imagined.

The day he did come was a cool fall afternoon when the leaves flew in the wind and the earth prepared for its sleep. She was working at her forge, carefully shaping a new sword. She felt his presence before he appeared but did not turn until she had completed what she was doing.

When she did, the smoldering passion in his eyes made her step back, the power of love bottled up for years was threatening to suffocate her. But it did not, and he stepped up to her, and embraced her small form. Engulfing her in support and comfort she had never before felt.

"Neji…." She murmured, unable to say anything else.

Their lips met as long contained love spilled forth with this honest display of affection. Her body molded against his and her knee threatened to give out. She felt elated and enlightened, the new feeling leaving her speechless when they parted. She stared at him and he pulled her from the shed to her woods, her sanctuary, which served not only her mind and body but now her heart.


End file.
